This application is based on application No. HEI 9-148759 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an image processing apparatus which performs data processing for image reproduction of original document photographic data obtained by a color imaging device, and the present invention is ideal for a color copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color copying machine (copier) generally performs color reproduction using four colored toners of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K). Such a machine also possesses a monochrome mode using a black toner alone. Monochrome copying requires approximately one-fourth of the time and costs less than color copying in which four colored toners are superimposed in turn.
An ACS (Auto Color Selection) function, which discriminates whether an original document is a color document or a monochrome document and sets a copying mode corresponding to the original document, has heretofore been made practical. This function is particularly useful in instances where many original documents are copied using an ADF (automatic document feeder). There is no need for a user to distinguish between color documents and monochrome documents, and when multiple original documents are placed in an ADF and a start key is pressed, color copying is performed for color documents and monochrome copying for monochrome documents.
A so-called colored paper or a discolored white paper bearing monochrome printing has heretofore been distinguished as a color document. As a result, inadvertent color copying is performed, with consequent problems of increased costs and lowered productivity.
An object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problems.
A further object of the present invention is to distinguish color original documents suitable for monochrome copying.
A further object of the present invention is to prevent unneeded color copying.
A further object of the present invention is to process an original document with a color background as a monochrome image, in other words, to copy a color background as white.
These and other objects are attained by an image processing apparatus possessing:
a signal-receiver which receives image data;
a color discriminator which discriminates whether received image data are based on a color original document or a monochrome original document;
a background discriminator which discriminates whether received image data are based on an original document whose image background area is color; and
a processor which processes the aforementioned image data as based on a monochrome original document when a background area is distinguished as color by the background discriminator.
These and other objects are also attained by an image processing apparatus which discriminates based on original document image data whether an original document is a color original document or a monochrome original document, wherein the image processing apparatus comprises a processor which determines whether a background area alone within an original document image is colored, and an operational mode which discriminates an original document as a monochrome original document when it is determined that a background area alone is colored.